Himawade Hinata
Himawade Hinata is one of the main ninjas in Kunoichi Pretty Cure!. Hinata is very shy and friendly girl. She is 14 years old. Hinata is very nice but is very shy and does not say much, Fortunately she becomes one friend of Kitsune. Her catchphrase that she says when will do some thing that she needs to win her shyness. Hinata's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Sunflower, the heavenly fower whose theme colour is violet. Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. History One day, Hinata was sitting in a seat, Sakura see her and greets her, Hinata ask for her, what is happening with her, when Hinata would tell, Amaya create a Taizai, Sakura hid and turned into Pretty Cure. As Sakura not is so good in fight, she almost lost against the Taizai. Hinata convinced that she can not always be protected, when she says her catchphrase, A wolf-like fairy gives to her the Bracelet to her transform into a pretty cure to fight. After the Hinata transformation, Amaya say that don't will lost to her, Hinata fight against the Taizai and purity her with Heavenly Fist. Amaya say that she take it easy to her and leaves. Kitsune and Arashi (as pretty cures) go to see her, Kitsune hugs Hinata and say that is very glad to Hinata turns into a Pretty Cure, Sakura wakes and say that let the Taizai wins to Hinata turns into a pretty cure, they laugh and Hinata ask to them if she can join in the party, they let Hinata join and they hugs her. Personality Hinata is a very shy and friendly 14 years old girl. She is very polite and calm, Hinata is always try to wins her shyness and her catchphrase is . Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is deeply kind, always thinking of others' feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Appearance As a civilian, Hinata has a dark purple/black hair that she keeps in a hime-cut, her hair reaches her lower bac. She also has purple eyes, she also use a violet headband. Her casualties outfits consistent into a violet sleeveless shirt with a pink bow design on the front, decor with white lantejoulas doing the outline. She also wears dark purple pants, a purple cardigan and dark purple high heels. In Amamura, she dons a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals. As a pretty cure, she grow up and her hair grow longer and turns into violet with blue stripes on her bangs. Her eyes are violet and she also has the Yoriku, different of her teammates, she don't use a forehead protector. Her pretty cure outfits are a light lavender and cream-colored, sleeveless kimono-style blouse, that like sakura clothes is tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and she also wears a black high-heeled boots. Relationships Himawade Hanabi-Hinata's young sister, they has a close relationship. Tenrai Sakura-Hinata's childhood friend along with Kitsune. They both love flowers so much. Cure Sunflower Cure Sunflower is the Hinata's pretty cure alter go. She controls the power of light and transforms with the phrase, "Miracle Start! Active". Her main attack is Heavenly Fist. Attacks * -'Ten no ken' is the first purification attack use by Cure Sunflower, perform to the first time in episode 4. Sunflower Active the Yoriku, she spin around, then punch the enemy in this ordem Right, Up and down, She say the first part of the incantation and hit the enemy several times, as she announces the attack name while strikes the target. Music Hinata's voices actor,Nana Mizuki. has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Aya Suzaki how voices Kitsune Tsudzurao,Sora Amamiya how voices Aoi Arashi and Chie Nakamura who voice Tenrai Sakura. Solos *Road that leads to tomorrow Trivia *Hinata share the same voice actor with Hanasaki Tsubomi.. *Cure Sunflower is the is the third cure to not use any ribbon or bow in her clothes, preceded by Cure Volpe, Cure Maelstrom and Cure Sakura. *Hinata is the first pretty cure to live in a sweet shop. Gallery Category:Cures Category:CureLove12Cures Category:Lavender Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Characters Category:Umito Sora Category:Himawade Hinata Category:Himawade Clan Category:Himawade Clan Members